


Christmas Is A Time For Sharing

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Banter, Canon Het Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Dogs, F/M, Family Feels, Male Friendship, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Ryan calls Danny on Christmas Eve to wish him a Merry Christmas. They both end up with a few surprise guests...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This wasn't planned lol. And it appears that the only fluff I can't write is Christmas-themed, so instead of going down the Robron route, I did what I did with the hallway snog and I switched my attention to what would be happening in rpf world instead. Still not very Christmassy and a lot pointless (it's probably weird how much I love writing Ryan and his dogs). I started at 1am and it's now 4...
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway x

Ryan lasts a whole two hours into the festivities until Daisy watches him take another distracted, but smiling swig of beer and he feels her pop up at his side. He immediately makes room for her to fit under his arm and strokes the fancy velvet of her top covering her small shoulder. They're spending Christmas Eve this year with her parents here and her brother's flown in as an extra surprise, with Ryan's side of the family promising to call in before he and Daisy spend Christmas Day with them tomorrow. One year, they're determined to get _everyone_ together and have the biggest, most chaotic Christmas known to man across at least two days, if not more.

His grip on her tightens when she leans into his body on tiptoes, Lola still regally relaxing with her paws over his wife's arm. The newest member of their family is like Daisy's shadow and Ryan's glad because it eases his guilt of taking Tommy into work with him on days that she is still at home. “Go and call him,”

He tilts his head, “Hm?”

She rolls her eyes like he's being deliberately obtuse rather than having no genuine clue and struggling to hear over the loud festive music she'd demanded they have on. “Danny. Wish him a Merry Christmas...or whatever it is you do, darling,”

“No point pulling the 'Brits are weird' card now!” he laughs, squeezing her to him, “You married one,”

“Okay, but that doesn't mean I understand you all of the time and especially not around this holiday season,” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismisses, both of them smiling, “just you wait 'til tomorrow. Mum's going all out y'know?”

“Call him.” she says firmly, brooking no argument. “I'm sure he'll be waiting.”

She's teasing him and Danny like she always does, even when one of them isn't there, forever amused that her husband almost has a (TV) husband of his own. It feels like their connection is growing stronger everyday and translating onscreen and Ryan feels so lucky that he has a wife that is so supportive of him and his crazy career choices, never once wishing a 'normal' job for him even when he was forced to get a few in eighteen months of vague unhappiness.

He stares as she walks away with a slink to her step that accentuates her hips and jumps, startled, when he feels someone lean their elbow on his shoulder.

“The way you look at her would be weird 'cause she is my sister,” Daisy's brother mumbles, gesturing with his own beer bottle, “but you are married so I'll let you off,”

“Good to know,” Ryan grins.

Shortly after, he does as Daisy suggested and slips away upstairs to their bedroom with his phone. He FaceTimes Danny because he misses seeing his face, even though it was not so long ago that they were propping up the bar together at the Emmerdale party before their Christmas break. He rearranges a pillow or two to lean his arms on and makes a mental note to straighten the nicely crafted bed back to its former glory before he leaves, lest he incurs Daisy's wrath, and then sinks down on his stomach. Dressed in his plain red jumper because he'd had enough of Christmas ones at work, Ryan holds his phone in front of himself and dials Danny's number. 

“Waheyyyyyy Ryan, my man!” he cheers instead of hello, a lot of background noise also greeting him.

Ryan can't help but beam at him. “Y'alright? Merry Christmas!”

“Not yet, not yet!” Danny flaps his hands at him, “Never took you for prematurely - ” Ryan narrows his eyes suspiciously, playing along with his effusive antics, “ - eager, prematurely eager. I guess you've got Dais to thank for that, eh?”

“Yeah, I guess – _Ow_!” he interrupts his agreeable response with a chuckling grumble, “Jesus – for God's – wait a sec, Danny - mate, honestly!”

Tommy moves from scrabbling across his back to the bed and then burrows under Ryan's arm, his big ears popping up to alert his presence to the Danny on the phone's screen, the show off. “T-Dawg!” he cheers just as enthusiastically as he did for Ryan, his arms in the air. His iPad must be leant against something sturdy, even though he seems to be sitting close to a window. “How's it hangin', buddy?”

Ryan looks down at his dog as Tommy sniffs his phone curiously then flops onto his back, his paws curled out of the way so that his belly faces Ryan's armpit. He snorts and shakes his head, figuring he can wait for Christmas belly rubs for another five minutes. It's not like Daisy's family hasn't made a fuss of both him and Lola since they arrived.

He and Danny chat amiably about their plans for the coming days and also how much they're looking forward to filming the rest of their February schedule. They both have lines to learn, but that too can wait for its time, and he starts to smile when Danny rubs at his eyebrow with his thumb and grins unusually bashfully.

“I am missing ya y'know. Is that weird to say? I see ya loads and now I'm not it's just...well, weird.”

“Great vocabulary there, mate,” he teases, not noticing Daisy creeping into the room until she raises her voice.

“He misses you too!” Ryan looks over his shoulder to see her smirking in the doorway. She moves out of the way and comes to perch on the edge of their bed so that he has a view of Lola stood in the hallway, looking a little lost now that Daisy is out of sight. “Call her,” she says, fond.

“Lola! C'mere, girl!” he encourages, his voice bright. He feels Tommy twitch under him but stay splayed out on his back, the lazy git. “Hello, come on! Here she is!”

She streaks into the room as fast as her thin little legs will take her and Ryan and Daisy giggle to themselves at how excited she is when Daisy pulls her up onto the bed. Ryan holds his arm out to let her burrow into his other side with Daisy squeezing in beside her.

“Ah, I thought I recognised the dulcet tones of that voice!” Danny says with a little wave, “Hi, Dais. Well, would you look at that, the whole Hawley clan have come to say hello to little ol' me,”

“They're not gonna lie here like this for long,” Ryan warns with a laugh, remembering how desperately Tommy had wanted to flee his lap that time he and Danny had to do something for work on Twitter.

“I'll let you go now, I just wanted to say - ”

Danny's eyes flicker away from the screen just before they hear someone else. “Danny? Who're you talking to, lad? Yourself?”

“No, Dad,” he snorts, treating them all to a shot of Vince's hair too close to the screen as he peers over, “It's Ryan.”

“Smashing!” he exclaims as Danny moves position from the window around to sit on the sofa next to his father, the grey light of the day now behind their heads. “Hiya, son! Merry Christmas,”

“Merry Christmas, Vince,” he replies back, enjoying it all the more for how Danny doesn't want to be sharing their conversation right now if his fidgeting is anything to go by. He's clearly hoping that his mum will come to collect her husband soon and that makes Ryan want to keep him on the phone even longer. “How's the family?”

“Oh good, good,” he nods, before he nudges Danny hard and, either not realising that they can hear him crystal clear or not caring, adds in a loud whisper, “he's got himself a right looker there, hasn't he, eh? Done very well for himself,”

“Dad!” Danny admonishes, hand over his face, but there's a hint of laughter in his voice. “They can hear you,”

Vince almost looks offended. “Daniel, I'm not a complete dinosaur. I was complimenting the boy's good lady,”

Amused amongst themselves on their end, Daisy pipes up, “Hi Vince, nice to see you again,”

“We've met?” his eyebrows raise, wrinkling his forehead, “Well, I must be getting old then. Hello, love,”

Ryan bumps his shoulder into his wife's. “Don't flirt with him or we'll never end this,” he mutters, joking.

“Right, that's it, I've gotta go,” Danny announces, standing up as a way to draw things to a close and also get away from the charm of his father. He wasn't good at compèring all those years for nothing. “Have a belter of a Christmas you two. Ryan, I'll text you. Love you! And you, Dais,” he laughs when he sees how coy Ryan gets about his easy declarations of affection.

“Feliz Natal, Danny,” she answers, blowing him a kiss.

The last thing Ryan sees is a terrifying close up of Danny's mouth as he smooches the screen before the connection cuts. With a disbelieving shake of his head, Ryan drops his phone onto the bed and struggles rolling onto his back, rubbing at Tommy's patiently waiting belly with one hand and smoothing Lola's ear between gentle fingers with the other. He shuts his eyes for a moment, enjoying the closeness of those he loves most, when he feels Daisy's lips on his. It's quick and chaste, but he opens his eyes anyway to see her face hovering over him more, fondness shining from her dark eyes.

“What was that for?”

“I love you, darling,” Daisy says, soft, honest.

“Okay,” he says slowly, “I love you too, baby.”

Daisy pulls herself upright and sighs happily. “I love the way you are – with them.” She takes Lola into her arms and strokes a hand down her back, “With Danny. With everyone. I'm glad you and Danny have each other, it's beautiful.”

Despite Lola somewhat in the way, Ryan reaches up to run his fingers through a glossy strand of Daisy's hair, pushing it back behind her ear and catching around her neck. “You're beautiful,” he says, “and I'm glad to have you,”

He tugs her down for a proper kiss, only breaking away when he feels a trapped Lola wriggle between them and Tommy flip over onto his paws again, having filled his quota of Ryan's belly rubs for now.

“Come on, enough of this,” Daisy tells him, “we've got guests to entertain and it's Christmas.”

“Almost,” Ryan grins.

As he follows Daisy and their dogs downstairs again, Ryan feels full of love and festive cheer, looking forward to the approaching year ahead with his wife, his family and Danny always firmly, lovingly by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
